Because I Love You
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: One-Shot. This is basically my version of what I thought the final battle between Harry and Voldemort should have been like. Please R&R!


**Hey all! So, this is my first one-shot and I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, I really need some advice to decided what to write next! Please check out the poll I set up on my page and vote! **

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

"Harry, wait for me!" Harry groaned as he turned around to spy Ginny running, trying to catch up with him.

"Ginny, I told you, you can't come! It's much too dangerous for you!" he said, as she reached his side.

"Harry James Potter," she said, glaring at him, "If you think I'm going to let you go fight Voldemort all by yourself you are sadly mistaken."

"I have to do it alone Ginny! The prophecy said that…"

"Neither can live while the other survives. I know! I'm still coming with you."

"You can't! It's still…"

"Much too dangerous, I know! Tell me something you haven't told me at least a million times before!"

"Ginny, go back to the…"

"No, Harry! I won't leave you!"

"But Ginny…"

"No buts Harry. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Smiling at the courageous girls he was lucky to call his own, he said, "Fine. But I want you to stay hidden and under no circumstances are you to help me with my duel!"

Ginny smiled, "Have it your way. Where is this epic duel going to take place anyways?"

"The graveyard."

...

As they entered the graveyard, it appeared to de deserted…for the moment.

"Alright Ginny. I want you to hide behind that pillar right there, and remember,

don't come out whatever happens!"

Ginny ducked behind the giant pillar and Harry started pacing, waiting for Voldemort to show up. Suddenly he heard the swish of a cloak and there he was standing before him, along with all his Death Eaters.

"Harry Potter," he said in his snake like voice, "we meet again, for the last time. Are you ready to die?"

"Send your friends away Tom, and then we fight."

"Very well, have it your way." Voldemort snapped his long, bony fingers and immediately all the death eaters disappeared."

"Now," Voldemort hissed, "we duel!" and immediately a flash of green light shot out of his wand, missing Harry by inches. The battle was fast and furious. Both Harry and Voldemort were using all their strength and spouting curses right and left. Gravestones were being blasted apart and everything was is disarray. Then it happened.

Voldemort shot a well placed jet of green light at Harry when suddenly there was a flash of red and Ginny was dead at Harry's feet. Voldemort swore and screamed something about "the blasted red-headed girl" but Harry heard none of it. Ginny was dead, and the sorrow that was filling him was overwhelming. The sadness quickly turned to anger and hate though and before Harry knew it he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" and a jet of green light was escaping his own wand. It hit Voldemort square in the chest, a look of pure shock frozen on his face as he collapsed to the ground, dead.

Harry crumpled down next to Ginny and began bawling. He stroked he hair, hugged her, and kissed her. Finally he stopped and just rested her head in his lap as he let the tears flow freely. How would he ever face the Weasley's! Surely they would blame him for their only daughter's death.

"Darn it Ginny!" he said, "Why can't you ever do what you're told." And he could've sworn he heard her voice respond, "Because I love you."

...

When Voldemort had sent all the Death Eaters away Lucious Malfoy had stayed behind. Like Ginny, he hid behind a giant pillar and watched as the battle unfolded. He couldn't believe his eyes when the Weasley girl, and then the Dark Lord himself died, and now he was watching Potter trying to deal with his grief.

Suddenly Malfoy had a brilliant idea. Yes! Potter wouldn't be expecting it! He could finish the job the Dark Lord had started! He was a genius!

Sneaking out from his hiding place he tiptoed over to the pillar that Potter was sitting by, whispered the incantation and the pillar split in two. It toppled down on top of the couple, and Lucious walked over. Dead. Filled with glee, he disappearated. He couldn't' wait to tell his sister-in-law what he had accomplished!

...

Ron and Hermione were at the Riddle graveyard sifting through the damage. All the other order members were there too, all that is, except Harry and Ginny who had disappeared the night before. "Ron," Hermione whispered, clutching his hand, "what happened here."

"It looks like a Death Eater attack. Why they attacked here I don't know."

"Well, THAT'S obvious! This is the place where Voldemort's father was buried. We all know Voldemort wasn't too fond of his dad, so it really makes perfect sense." Suddenly a piercing shriek rent the still night air and Ron swore he could hear his mom bawling. Lupin came around the corner looking like he was about to cry.

"Ron, Hermione. You two might want to some and see this." He led them to the very edge of the graveyard where one of the giant corner pillars was toppled to the ground, and under it was Ginny. Her head was resting on his mom's lap and her face looked ashen and cold. She wasn't breathing or moving. She was dead. Hermione knelt down next to his mother and started stroking Ginny's hair and washing it with her tears. "Ron," said Lupin who was standing right behind him, "there's more." Ron's heart seamed to fall into his stomach and he could barely breathe.

"You don't mean," he said slowly, not daring to speak what was on his mind, "Harry, do you." Lupin shook his head yes.

At that moment Ron's world came crashing down like a ton of bricks. His best friend and his only sister were dead. He crumbled down to the ground and cried like a baby. Nothing mattered now. It was all over. Voldemort had won.

Ron heard footsteps behind him and Hermione knelt down beside him and began stroking his hair. He wrapped her in his arms and they cried together, sharing the grief and despair that threatened to envelope them. They heard Lupin's voice again, telling them to come and see something else. They trudged over, hand in hand and what they saw shocked them.

It was Voldemort. He was dead, with a look of shock stuck on his face. Confused Ron turned to Lupin and asked, "But how can Voldemort _and _Harry both be dead?"

"I don't know Ron. I don't think anyone will ever know what happened here."

...

One week later Ron was standing in front of the twin graves in the Weasley Graveyard.

_Harry James Potter_

_Born July 31, 1980_

_Died June 20, 1997. _

_Loving son and friend. He will be greatly missed by all. _

and

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Born August 11, 1981_

_Died June 20, 1997_

_Loving daughter and friend. She will always be in out hearts. _

Ron turned around as he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were glistening, but she said in a steady voice, "They're happy Ron. They're together."

He turned to look at the graves again and said, "I know.


End file.
